First Date
by GleeFanatic1988
Summary: Santana takes Brittany out for a first date after they become a couple. Its a oneshot Please review


"Is today the day sweetheart?" Mrs. Lopez asked her daughter

"Yeah Mami, I'm so nervous" Santana said

"Oh relax mija it's just a date" Mrs. Lopez tells her

"Not just a date our first date as an actual couple and I just want everything to be perfect" Santana says nervously

"It will be, just be yourself and stop worrying" Mrs. Lopez says trying to ease her daughters' worries.

"Yeah, your right I'm gonna go get dressed" Santana states giving her mom a hug and walking to her room.

Once Santana was in her room she looked through her closet and started looking for something to wear. She wanted this night to be special and perfect. After trying on ten dresses and two jeans with different shirts she found the perfect dress. It was a long tight black dress with black heels. She went to her vanity and put on her makeup and put her hair in a tight bun. She looked in the mirror and did a final check then walked downstairs.

"By Mami, I'm going be home later" Santana says walking to the door. Mrs. Lopez peaks her head out of the kitchen to look at her daughter in the living room.

"You look beautiful dear, have fun"

"Thanks see you tonight" Santana says walking out the door.

Santana got in her red mustang convertible and drove to Brittany's house. She pulled up at Brittany's house and put her car in park. She turned off the engine and looked in her mirror. She took a deep breath and walked out of the car to Brittany's door. She rang the doorbell and waited until it opened. Mr. Pierce opened the door and looked at Santana.

"Hello Santana how are you, Come on in" he says stepping aside and opening the door for her to go through

"Thanks, hi I'm good Mr. P, how are you?" she asks kindly

"I'm great let me go get Brittany for you" Mr. Pierce says

Mr. Pierce walks away and goes to Brittany's room. He knocks on the door and informs her that Santana is in the living room waiting for her. Brittany says okay and leaves hers room. She walks down the stairs and Santana loses her breath. Brittany is wearing a long periwinkle dress with white heels. Her hair is in a loose high bun with curls on top.

"Wow" Santana says as she hugs Brittany and gives her a quick kiss.

"Thanks, wow yourself" Brittany says looking Santana up and down.

"Thanks you ready to go?" Santana asks

"Yeah, bye daddy, I'll be home later love you" Brittany says turning to her dad.

"Bye Princess, have a nice night, bye Santana bring her home safely" Mr. Pierce states smiling.

"Of course Mr. P I will you have a good night too bye" Santana says.

Santana grabs Brittany's hand and walks out of the Pierce household. They walk to the car and Santana opens the passenger door and helps Brittany into the mustang, once Brittany was seated Santana shut her door went to the driver side. She opened the door and gets into her seat and puts her buckle on and starts to drive away. Once they are driving for a little with a comfortable silence Brittany starts talking.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Britt" Santana says glancing at her.

"Okay" Brittany says.

They continue to make small talk while Santana drives them to her surprise place. She drives for about thirty minutes. Santana pulls the car into a secluded place. Santana gets out of the car and opened Brittany's side of the door. She helps Brittany out and shuts the door. She then places a blindfold on Brittany's eyes. She whispers in her ear "Don't worry B this is a surprise don't be scared". Brittany smiles and Santana takes her hand and leads her to a garden area.

The garden was lit up with candles and lights all around a blanket with a picnic basket on it. There were two dozen red and white roses mixed in a vase on a small table right next to the blanket.

"Okay Britt-Britt let's take off this blindfold" Santana states taking off the blindfold.

When Santana takes off Brittany's blindfold her mouth drops open. "OMG San this is so beautiful I love it"

"Really?" Santana asks

"Yeah" Brittany says and pulls her in for a long kiss and a hug.

They both sit down and Santana explains the food to Brittany. They eat and talk about anything and everything. After they finish eating Santana takes out strawberries covered in chocolate and place them on the blanket in between them. She takes the first one a puts it up to Brittany's mouth for her to take a bite of it. After that Brittany does the same to Santana. They both continue to feed each other strawberries and have small sweet kisses.

Santana pulls Brittany up and says "There's one more thing B, turn around"

When Brittany turns around she sees a big stereo and a lighted dance floor she didn't notice before. "OMG San"

"I wanted to dance with you tonight like we did our first time." Santana says suddenly feeling very shy.

"Wow of course anything for you" Brittany says.

They dance together for over an hour just enjoying each other company. They laugh and sing to Santana's iPod. Her playlist is currently on of all her favorite songs. Above them the night sky is lit beautiful with a yellow orange sunset, it gives them a great view and a great feeling.

When they finish dancing Santana walks Brittany to the car and shuts her door. Santana walk back to the area and starts cleaning up and putting everything in the trunk. She grabs the roses and opens her door. She gets in and hands them to Brittany. Brittany grabs her hand. Santana looks up and smiles and drives the thirty minutes back to Brittany's house in comfortable silences each glancing at the other every couple of minutes. When Santana pulls up to Brittany's house she turns off the car and gets out. She opens Brittany's door and grabs the roses and Brittany's hand. She helps her out of the car and shuts the door. They walk hand in hand to Brittany's door.

"Well here we are" Santana says "Thanks for coming tonight with me"

"Yeah, thank you San I had so much fun this is the besy frist date ever" Brittany says smiling

"I'm glad, can we maybe go on another date soon since were dating? Santana asks nervously.

"Of course come here" Brittany says pulling Santana close to her and kissing her. They continue to kiss more until the door opens and Mrs. Pierce steps outside. She clears her throat and Brittany looks up and both girls stop.

"Umm, bye Mrs. P bye Britts love you see you tomorrow" Santana says quickly.

"Bye San love you too" Brittany says leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Santana smiles and hands her the roses and gives her a final hug. She walks back to her car and turns around.

"Bye Santana, get home safely" Mrs. Pierce tells her.

"Okay thank you" Santana says

Brittany waits for Santana to get in her car and drive away. When Brittany no longer sees the car lights anymore she turn around and walks inside of her house. She goes to her room and places the roses on her nightstand. She sends a quick text to Santana thanking her again and telling her she loves her and to have a good night. She gets changed in her pajamas and lies down and falls into a peaceful sleep.

Santana gets home and takes a shower, and puts on her pajamas. She goes to her bed and sees her phone lit up with a new text. She smiles and sends a text back to Brittany thanking her for n coming and how much she loves her and wishes her a good night.

Santana lies in bed and sighs "Best first date ever" she says in the dark with a smile on her face. She closes her eyes and falls asleep dreaming of her and Brittany's future.

THE END


End file.
